


Idle Worship

by buckyownsmylife



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Actor RPF, Criminal Minds RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, FaceFucking, I seriously do not recommend it, Overstimulation, Rimming, Unprotected Sex, baby-making sex, curse words, do not recommend, if you don’t identify with every part of that sentence, oral (m and f), tears + spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife
Summary: The one where you’re getting hot and heavy but there are no condoms around.
Relationships: Matthew Gray Gubler/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003341
Kudos: 55





	Idle Worship

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on my tumblr, buckyownsmylife.tumblr.com, for Kinktober day 22. The prompts were creampie and rimming.

Y/N’s P.O.V.  


Matthew had been relentless throughout the entire dinner, always finding ways to touch me (not so innocently) and whisper his plans for later in my ear, when he was sure no one could hear. So it was no surprise that as soon as he got me alone, I was more than ready to have him inside of me, just as he was desperate to fuck me.

“C’mon baby,” I teased, pulling him by his belt so we’d get to our bedroom faster. “You can’t possibly think I wouldn’t immediately pounce on you the minute our guests left.” He chuckled, but it was accompanied by a few pants as I managed to relieve him from his trousers, wrapping my hands around his length.

“Oh, I was counting on it,” was all he managed to say before I dropped to my knees and immediately engulfed his cock. “Oh, fuck.” His hips automatically thrusting further inside my mouth, and despite my gag reflex, I held him by his thighs and forced myself to relax as I accepted his invasion in my throat. “You take me so well, angel.” His hands held my jaw, massaging it while at the same time helping me become adjusted to the thickness keeping it strained. “Do you want me to fuck your face?” I nodded as best as I could, looking up at him through the tears in my eyes. I loved it. I loved the trust that was necessary to relinquish my need to breathe for this man. I’d die for him. And I loved seeing him lose his control, mindlessly fucking my throat as he did with my pussy, all the while looking at me like I had hung the moon in the sky.

For him, I would.

When he pulled away, I made an effort not to wipe the tears or the spit trail that connected his cock to my lips, knowing how much he enjoyed seeing me ruined by him. “Come here, angel. Let me see that pussy.” The second I was on my feet, his hands had found their way between my legs, not even bothering to take off my clothes. “I love how much you love to suck me off.”

I was giggling as I slipped out of my dress and he took off the rest of his clothes, coming to find me in bed completely spread out for him. “Now it’s my turn to satiate my hunger.” He pulled me by my ankles so I’d be right by his face as he knelt in front of the bed, immediately licking from my puckered hole to my clit.

“God, Matthew!” I praised him, one hand lost in his curls while the other tried to find something to hold onto on the bed, a desperate effort to ground myself. I managed to fist the duvet underneath me just as his tongue started circling my little nub, prompting my legs to start shaking beside his shoulders.

If there was anything Matthew excelled at, it was eating me out. I didn’t know if it was due to how much he truly loved it - said that I tasted better than all the Halloween candy in the world - or if it was just from experience, but it never took too long for him to make me cum all over his face.

Only, he never stopped after the first orgasm he gifted me. Apparently, I tasted even better after I’d cum, so he simply continued to lap me up, slurping all of the wetness that’d be dripping from my pussy if it wasn’t for his eager tongue.

“Baby, fuck!” My thighs trembled on each side of his face as he looked up to meet my eyes just as he brought me to another orgasm. He slipped further down to tongue at my other hole as I tried to catch my breath, but all it did was make me whimper when he managed to slip his tongue past my rim.

I barely felt the little kisses he laid out all over my body as he made his way back up, too fucked out to notice anything. “You back with me yet?” He asked, making me laugh slightly as he kissed my cheeks.

“Yeah,” I breathed out, still feeling a little spaced out. “Did you grab the condom?” With one last kiss to my temple, I felt him move on the bed as he reached out to open the side table's drawer where we usually kept the condoms, but when instead of hearing the usual foil I was met with silence, I knew there was something wrong. “… Did you forget to buy them, honey?”

He groaned against my skin, having hidden his face against my neck. He didn’t need to say it, his reaction was enough of a response. I felt the urge to both roll my eyes and chuckle at the situation. So easy to be avoided, but still, here we were.

“Well… That’s that, then. Such a shame, I was looking forward to getting impaled on that dick all night.” I teased my boyfriend, making sure to nibble on his earlobe after whispering those words against his ear, appreciating the shiver that ran over his body as I felt his cock twitch against my thigh.

I heard him whine, but couldn’t make out any actual words that he seemed to have said, as he still had his head hidden. “What was that, darling?” I asked, running my fingers through his grown-out hair.

“What if we do it without a condom?” His hazel eyes searched through mine, but I was frozen for a few seconds. Matthew and I had been together for a while, and we’d reached that point in our relationship where it was clear that we were *it for each other. Even if we weren’t married yet, I knew it was only a matter of time until he proposed - I didn’t doubt he had the ring picked out already.

So that’s why his question wasn’t completely crazy. However, considering that he knew very well that I wasn’t on the pill and that there was a very concrete possibility that we would come out of this lovemaking session with a baby, I needed to make sure that he really meant what he had proposed.

Which was why I very calmly asked him, “Have you lost your damn mind?” My answer came in the form of giggles and strategically placed kisses against my collarbones, which definitely sped up my breathing pattern again.

Matthew’s P.O.V.

“C’mon, baby,” I begged, knowing it wouldn’t take much at all for her to cave. I knew better than anyone just how much she wanted to become a mother, and despite my original plan of proposing to her later this week and actually getting married first, I couldn’t really find a reason to postpone fucking her raw right this moment.

If anything, it just made me even harder, thinking about how great of a mom she’d be, dreaming of a kid with my hair and her eyes, or my eyes and her hair. I couldn’t wait to have that, and the truth was, *we didn’t have to.

“Please, I want to give you a baby so badly. Can’t wait to see your belly grow because of me. I think it’ll be so damn hot.” I watched her mouth fall open in a gasp, her fingers gripping my biceps as I rubbed the head of my cock between her lips, teasing her hole.

“Okay.” Such a simple word, and yet it kept our whole future in it. I didn’t hesitate, then. Keeping our eyes connected, I pushed into her, a groan escaping the depths of my chest at the familiar tightness that welcomed me.

It felt like home and heaven at the same time. The same comfort I’d come to grow accustomed to - and could never really imagine living without it anymore, but every sensation was heightened. Her warmth, the wetness. Being bare inside of her for the first time only made it that much more incredible.

“Fuck, you feel so good, angel. Do you want my cum inside of you” She whined loudly, but hid her face under a pillow before I pried it from her hands, throwing it away from her. “Don’t act so coy, baby, I heard you. You like the feeling of me fucking you raw, don’t you sweetheart?” 

Whereas usually, I’d start fucking her slow and sweet, tonight I could see it in her eyes that she needed to be fucked hard, just like I needed it too. So I gave it to her, our foreheads connected in a cute gesture as I brutally pounded our lower halves, relishing the little cries and moans of pleasure that she let out each thrust in.

“Fuck, angel, come with me. I need you to come with me, I have to see my cum dripping from your pussy…” I barely got to finish my sentence before her channel started to milk me dry, my hips faltering for a few thrusts before I collapsed on top of her.

We remained connected for a little while before I managed to find the energy to pull out and watch our essences slowly falling from her down to the bed, with what I was sure to be heart eyes.

“What are you thinking, weirdo?” She asked, and a smile painted my lips before I raised my eyes to find hers again.

“I just love you too damn much.”


End file.
